


AMA/Tips Livestream

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Makeup, Siblings, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020, hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Host:RichardGraySONViewers:26kLikes:11kDislikes:121Hey all! Doing a trans tips/AMA livestream! Don't forget to like/comment/subscribe!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	AMA/Tips Livestream

Dick narrates as he applies the contour, talking about the planes of the face and how to work with them. He’s doing a YouTube livestream, which somehow derailed from a tutorial for fitting yourself for men’s clothes into how to make your face look more masculine with makeup. There are over 26 thousand viewers. 

“Thank you to Ornithology- I hope I said that right - for the  _ two year  _ subscription,” he says, glancing at the chat. “Wow, you must be back from the days before I even knew what I was  _ doing  _ with this channel. Thanks for sticking with me, bud.”

He reads off a few more comments before going back to the makeup tutorial. “So now we take this,” he holds a large brush up the the camera, “and blend the shi-”

There’s the barest hint of a blur in the corner of the screen before Dick is knocked entirely sideways and out of sight. Veteran viewers of the channel can recognize the maniacal laughter that follows as belonging to Dick’s younger brother, Jason. This is not the first time Jason has interrupted a livestream.

The fourteen-year-old is the first to reappear, flipping a peace sign to the camera before bolting out of the room. Dick rises not long after, a line of purple lipstick drawn sloppily all across his face. His astonished expression is being captured all around the world as his followers screenshot the moment. (This will be the hot new meme within an hour.)

The surprise turns to anger as he catches sight of his face in the mirror. “I’m gonna kill that kid,” he whispers to the camera. “JASON,” he bellows, turning and tearing out after the boy.

The livestream continues, the room unmoving, for nearly five minutes. Occasionally, screams and laughter can be heard faintly, growing louder until the perpetrator himself comes running back into the room.

The kid shoves the door shut, locking it behind him. Jason is still giggling breathlessly, even as he leans back on the door. Not moments later a loud pounding can be heard as, muffled, Dick demands to be let in. He ‘just wants to talk.’

Jason blows a raspberry, stepping away from the door.

He notices that the camera is still recording, and approaches.

“Sup you guys.” He grins as he takes Dick’s seat and flips it around backwards. “It’s the Jason station, tonight! Ask me anything. We’ve got like seven minutes before Dickhead gets dad and they unlock the door, so go fast.”

The views have climbed to 35 thousand.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick: just vibing with his followers  
> Jason: >:3c
> 
> for the record the user Ornithology is Tim who is a baby trans guy, and takes Dick's how-to's as gospel


End file.
